


Elwing's Song

by SperoDeoVolente (DarthUmbreon)



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Gen, POV Female Character, Self-Reflection, Song - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthUmbreon/pseuds/SperoDeoVolente
Summary: Elwing sings a song to the Valar in hopes to convince them to provide aide
Relationships: Eärendil/Elwing (Tolkien)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Purimgifts 2020





	Elwing's Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Talullah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/gifts).



> One of the 'what if's I had about how Elwing endured so much and eventually helped win the aide of the Valar

Elwing glanced over the Valar assembled on the beach. Behind her was her husband and his men. With the Simaril clutched tight against her breast, she started to sing. Her song carried with it her story, full of love, laughter, fear, sorrow, and hope. No longer was Elwing on the beach, but in the memories of her past. She had to show them! Her mother told her once that the Valar created the world with song. Perhaps, with her own song, she can build up a cause for their assistance against Morgoth.

  
  
  
  


Chest heavy and cold, Elwing left behind her home. The scent of burning flesh clung lingered on the back of her mouth. Her ears were ringing with the cries of her dying family. Servants loyal to her family surrounded her on all sides. Silent as the dead they left behind the small group traveled the trail parallel the Adurant. Behind her loomed the Blue Mountains, their shadow providing much needed shade from the hot sun. Tears ran her cheeks and she failed to muster the strength to wipe them off. When she had whispered her secret wish to the stars above to see new places this was not what she had in mind! Despair descended upon her with each step away from home.

It was the stark beauty of the Bay of Balar that snapped her from despair. Unlike the roaring waterfall and towering mountains of Lanthir Lamath, waters in the sandy delta were calm. The bay was full of large creatures peacefully swimming. Not even the tallest hill could compete with the mountains she knew. Here, the peaceful was at peace, a safe and quiet Haven. Elwing fell in love with her new home, face wet with tears made from joy.

Soon her song shifted, rose and fell, a chorus of love, hope, and new beginnings. Her husband's gentle courtship, the birth of her children, and her happiness shattered far too soon.

  
  
  
  


Long gone from Elwing's song was any hint of light. In its place was fear and desperation. A rage deeper than the sea at her loss was woven tightly throughout the melody. She sang about the painful choice to leave her home in order to protect the Simaril in her care.

Exhaustion plagued Elwing, her throat raw and sore. Each breath burned in her lungs like a wildfire. Eyes watery and heavy, she pushed on with her singing. 

Voice clear and precise, Elwing sang about her terror-filled dash to the highest point by the sea. The melody dove faster than her own body falling. It peaked and went up, up, and up with the recalling of her transformation. No longer an elf, the bird she had become warbled the sounds of her song from the depths of her being.

Birdsong joined her melody seamlessly, the joy of flight mixing with her fears of failure. Elwing sang as loud as she could about the beauty of Aman. Upon vast, stunning vistas full of brilliance, Elwing wept tears. She feared the loss of Aman, that she had to convince the Valar to give aide or this too would be lost. Courage bred from the cold, dead ashes of despair burst into life like a hopeful Phoenix. The song twisted, soured by the knowledge she could die for landing on the shore. Yet, her voice continued strong and steady, until she reached the end.

When Elwing sang the last note, her knees gave out. She collapsed onto the shore. Her husband draped his cloak over her shoulders and held her close to his chest. Eyes burdened with tears still unshed, she let out one last plea.

"Please help us. Please don't forsake us!"

Elwing's voice came out a faint raspy gasp full of intensity shouted during battle. Her eyes never left the glowing auras of the Valar. For a second the world held back its breath and waited. When it was released the very bedrock of Middle Earth trembled.

"Rest easy. We have heard your song, our hearts moved by your powerful melody. We shall strike back Melkor's disharmony. His discord will be silenced."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you…"

Elwing closed her eyes and rested in the warmth of her husband's arms. He rocked her gently, hands soothing away the aches and pains. His voice low and tender, overflowing with pride. She smiled at him, drowsy and content.

"Elwing your song saved us."

"I know my love, I know. I pray the Valar are swift to secure victory."

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187267816@N04/49612313598/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
